twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheWolfPacksBitch/Funny times
Hey guys just thought i would tell you a funny story about myself to cheer those you have had a bad day. These stories are about my meeting with celebs. The first one i was in the hospital and then nurse didnt tell me that MCFLY were visiting that day. I was in my private toilet and they walked through the door. And being me i thought it was my mum coming back and shouted "IM IN THE TOILET!" And all i heard was harry go sorry umm well this is awkwars. I flushed the toilet washed my hands and burdt into a fit of laughter right in front of them and then they stayed in my room the longest cause they thought i was funny and i get easily embarresed. LOL and when they left i fell out of my bed. Cause that's the fail i am. Now this day i was in the airport and i was just standing there with my family's luggage which was alot. Jls were in the isle of man for the bay festival that week and i didnt know that they would be at the airport too. I was standing in the cafe with all my luggage and suddenely two of the trip over the trolley and knock all of my luggage over and i was like "Hey watch it!" and then i saw who it was and they helped me pick it up. They went do you want a picture and something and i was like no thanks, they looked at me confusingly and i said sorry i dont like your music. :L gay baby. The last one i will tell you is that of my meeting with rupert grint. It was a sunny day in port erin, isle of man and was the date of the rally. We gathered at the train station wall and watched the cars fly by. I turned around and sat on the wall, and saw this ginger person blocking the light. I stared at him trying to see his face and suddenely i realised IT WAS RUPERT GRINT i pulled my dad and his friend to the side and pratically screamed at them "ITS RUPERT GRINT i was soooooooooo excited this was the first time i have ever met a celebrity i was star struck. And my dad and me argued over it for about ten minutes when i puckerd up the courage to ask him. I was like, sorry arent you rupert grint. He smiled at me and said YEAH i was like whoa. i am in love with rupert grint NO JOKE. and i was like can i have a picture? and he said yeah and i had an half an hour convo with him now who is left on my list of celebs. -Boo Boo stewart -Stephanie Meyer -paramore -Bon jovi -taylor launtner -and maybe it would be nice to meet kiowa gordon :DDDDDDDDD -oh it would be cool to meet barack obama ha hope the first one with mcfly made you lol it sure does make me. Anyway live life and if you have an embarrasing/ funny story get it out there it's better once people know because then you can laugh at it with friends/family and move on. ;) ilovestephaniemeyer xxx Category:Blog posts